Le jeu de Lydia
by MahanaRead
Summary: Lydia avait décidé d'organiser une soirée pour la visite de Cora à son frère. Comment ils en étaient venus à jouer à "j'ai déjà" était un mystère... Enfin, pas tant que ça en voyant le sourire démoniaque de Lydia. Et ses victimes préférées étaient évidemment son meilleur ami hyperactif et un Derek grognon.


Bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle dans ce fandom, je ne regarde Teen Wolf que depuis quelques mois mais j'en suis devenue accro. Surtout de Stiles et Lydia. La saison 5 me laisse un peu perplexe. J'adore l'amitié Stiles/Scott qui est le fondement de la série et tous ces changements de personnages m'ont un peu déçu mais bon, je continue on verra bien !

En attendant voilà le premier OS que j'ai fini de corriger. C'est une petite "scènette" sans rien de vraiment important que j'ai écrit lors d'un voyage en train mais que j'aime bien :) J'ai eu beau me relire certaines fautes doivent encore se promener dans le texte, pardon d'avance !

Un deuxième - un autre Sterek évidement classé M devrait arriver bientôt.

 **Paring** : Stiles/Derek ; Lydia/Parrish (d'ailleurs vous êtes plus Marrish ou Lydish ?)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs !

J'espère que vous apprécierez, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)

 _Mahana Read._

* * *

« J'ai déjà » Le jeu de Lydia. 

Lydia était le Diable. Enfin, plutôt la Diablesse. Une diablesse très jolie, un véritable génie et qui avait un charme ravageur et- le sourire démoniaque qu'elle adressa à Stiles fit arrêter net son cerveau qui avait commencé une ode à la jeune femme. Nop c'était le Diable, définitivement.

Elle avait profité du retour de Cora qui était venue passer quelques jours chez son grand frère pour organiser une soirée comme elle seule savait les faire. Après tout la meute était si rarement au complet ! Elle avait même réussi à faire venir Parrish et Derek qui détonnaient un peu parmi les adolescents.

Grâce a la détermination de Lydia - et ses menaces à peine voilées, Stiles se retrouvait à jouer à ses jeux diaboliques. Ils étaient assis en rond à jouer à "j'ai déjà" accompagnés de verres d'alcool - mélangés à de l'aconit à faible dose pour les garous. La Banshee avait trouvé cette recette dans un vieux grimoire de la famille Hale et elle s'était empressée de la faire. Le seul réconfort de Stiles était de voir que Derek les joues un peu rouges semblait tout aussi mécontent que lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur son Henley bleu et jetait des regards noirs à leur hôtesse. Regards qu'elle ignorait totalement, imperturbable.

Stiles s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à présent. Mais Lydia s'était tournée vers lui avec son sourire diabolique et des sueurs froides avaient commencées à couler le long de son dos. Il savait qu'il allait en prendre plein la tronche.

\- J'ai déjà... commença-t-elle en laissant du suspense, embrassé quelqu'un dans cette pièce !

Tous hormis Liam burent une gorgée. Des regards ahuris se posèrent sur Jordan qui rougissait mais tentait de garder contenance puis sur Cora qui semblait elle juste amusée. Des coups d'œils allèrent vers l'ancien Alpha mais il semblait tellement ronchon que personne n'osa insister. Derek jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa sœur puis à Stiles qui tentait de rester impassible. Il avait envie de grogner contre Lydia qui pourtant continua.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé deux personnes ici présentes.

Lydia sous le regard surpris de Jordan bu une gorgée suivie de Scott, Malia, Kira et Stiles. Tous se regardaient d'un air surpris à présent.

\- On était un peu saoules Kira et moi, avoua naturellement Malia alors que la kitsune remuait ne sachant plus où se mettre et que Stiles explosait de rire.

\- C'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble, précisa quand même Kira pour un Scott choqué.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé au moins trois personnes, poursuivit Lydia le regard posé sur Stiles qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de boire.

Scott ouvrir aussitôt la bouche d'un air outré alors que Derek le regardait avec colère.

\- Mais t'as embrassé qui d'autre ?! Je croyais qu'il y avait que Malia et moi ! Tu m'as rien dit !

\- Stiles et toi ? S'écria aussitôt Malia.

\- Oh ça va on était jeunes, c'était un pauvre smack, précisa Stiles essayant d'éluder la question.

\- Alors c'était qui la troisième personne ? Demanda Kira curieuse.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Stiles qui gesticulait sous la pression. Mais dans quoi il s'était fourré ! Il jeta un autre regard mauvais à sa soi-disant meilleure amie pour voir qu'elle profitait du spectacle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, avant de regarder rapidement Derek mais deux voix s'élevèrent à la place d'une seule.

\- C'est moi, dirent en même temps Lydia et Cora avant de se regarder surprises.

\- Quoi ? Tu as embrassé Lydia et tu m'as rien dit ? s'étrangla Scott qui se sentait trahit. Je te suis dans tes délires pour la conquérir depuis que tu as 9 ans Stiles ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout...

\- Tu as embrassé ma cousine ? s'étonna Malia.

Les deux coupables échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant la détresse de leur ami qui bégayait vaguement des réponses, essayant de s'en sortir. Kira, Liam et Jordan écoutaient, surpris de la tournure du jeu. Derek semblait entouré d'un nuage noir qui augmentait à mesure que la conversation progressait.

\- Hé ben j'aurai pas cru que t'étais autant un dragueur ! rit Liam

\- Et tu m'as rien dit !

\- Mais non c'est pas ça ! tenta de tempérer l'hyperactif. Lydia m'a embrassé pour arrêter ma crise de panique pendant qu'on enquêtait y'a un moment. C'est un bon moyen pour arrêter sa respiration. C'était juste un smack.

Il roula des yeux sous les gloussements de la concernée. Jordan eut un soupir soulagé que les deux meilleurs amis ne manquèrent pas. Puis Stiles s'apprêta a se justifier pour Cora.

\- Quant à Cora... Je l'ai...

\- J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, s'exclama soudainement Derek en se levant, la colère et la tristesse inscrite sur son visage.

Les visages surpris se tournèrent vers lui ne comprenant pas son éclat. Seul Stiles réagit essayant de le retenir.

\- Attends, Derek, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

\- Ah ouais ? Tu sais ce que je crois Stilinski ? Je crois que tu as embrassé ma sœur avant de te jeter sur moi complètement saoul. Et ça, ça m'intéresse pas du tout. Continue ton jeu tout seul.

Et sous le silence qui régnait sur la pièce il claqua la porte, laissant tout le monde figé et Stiles dévasté.

\- Vite va le rattraper ! Je suis désolée j'ai fait ça juste pour vous secouer, s'excusa Lydia mal à l'aise d'avoir provoqué une dispute. Je ne pensais pas que t'avais embrassé sa sœur en même temps...

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher ce commentaire faisant relever la tête d'un Scott qui semblait avoir une syncope.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit péniblement Stiles.

\- Tu as embrassé Lydia. Tu as embrassé Cora. Tu as embrassé Derek. Derek Hale. Putain.

\- J'ai fait du bouche à bouche à Cora lors d'un massage cardiaque, expliqua-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

\- Tu as embrassé Derek. Monsieur grincheux. Tu as embrassé le Sourwolf putain !

\- Oui c'est bon oh ! Remets-t'en !

Les deux semblaient se répondre en mode automatique comme si ils buguaient. C'est Lydia qui les ramena sur Terre en claquant des mains devant leurs visages.

\- Tu crois pas que tu devrais aller lui expliquer ? demanda-t-elle gentiment avant de poursuivre avec un sourire moqueur. Rattrape le, dépêche toi. On va gérer la cri-crise de Scott t'inquiète pas.

L'alpha naturel se tourna vers elle, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés, l'air parfaitement outré. Stiles, lui, se releva enfin prestement et partie en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Il faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds dans son empressement sous les regards consternés de ses amis.

Heureusement pour lui Derek n'était pas encore partie. Il était assis derrière le volant de sa camaro la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. Il aurait pu avoir l'air détendu si sa mâchoire n'était pas si contractée ou si les jointures de ses mains n'apparaissaient pas si nettement blanches sur le cuir du volant. Stiles ayant un instinct de survit très limité s'assit sur le siège passager avant que le loup n'ait pu réagir.

\- Dégage.

\- Non.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de t'en coller une Stiles. Je ne veux pas te voir. Dégage de ma voiture, dit-il méchamment ses yeux bleus de loup braqués sur lui.

\- Pas avant que je ne t'ai expliqué ce qui s'est vraiment passé, tint bon le plus jeune, têtu.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre ton histoire d'amour cachée avec ma sœur.

\- Arrête un peu de te faire des films ça n'a rien à voir. La seule histoire d'amour cachée que j'ai jamais eu c'est avec toi.

Le cœur du loup rata un battement et il fut rassuré d'entendre que celui de l'humain était un peu affolé aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas embrassé ta sœur, dit-il avec aplomb.

Derek se tourna enfin vers lui un peu perdu et soulagé à la fois en entendant qu'il disait la vérité.

\- Mais alors pourquoi elle a dit ça ?

Stiles soupira avant d'expliquer.

\- Lydia a deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous. J'ai pas arrêté de lui répéter que je te voulais depuis des semaines - Derek ne pu retenir un rougissement sous l'aveu si franc. Et quand elle a remarqué que j'avais arrêté de le dire elle s'est doutée de quelque chose. Elle pensait dire qu'elle m'avait embrassé pour te provoquer. Elle s'attendait pas à ce que Cora réponde aussi.

\- Ok ça explique son jeu débile et son air diabolique mais pas... Ce... Ça.

\- J'ai fait du bouche a bouche à Cora. Tu sais, quand la meute d'Alpha a attaqué l'hôpital on a été séparé à un moment et je me suis retrouvé dans l'ambulance avec ta sœur pendant qu'Ennis me cherchait. Et elle a eut l'excellente idée de faire un arrêt cardiaque alors j'ai dû la réanimer. C'est tout.

\- Tu ne l'as pas embrassé alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Stiles les yeux levés au ciel. Il n'y a que toi que je veux embrasser.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que le loup se jeta sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais je note quand même que tu es très jaloux.

\- Et possessif.

\- C'est vrai mais...

\- Tais toi Stiles.

Et il l'embrassa plus passionnément pour lui faire passer l'envie d'utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose.

Lydia qui les espionnait depuis sa fenêtre revint dans le salon en riant.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu trouves un autre chauffeur pour te ramener Scott.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il naïf.

\- Parce que vu à quelle vitesse a démarré Derek je pense pas qu'ils reviennent te chercher de sitôt !

Et une fois de plus Scott fit une tête scandalisée alors que les autres riaient. Kira vint heureusement vite le réconforter.

Lydia sourit satisfaite que son plan ait fonctionné malgré les imprévus. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Jordan assit à coté d'elle qui parlait à Liam mais qui, elle le savait, avait son attention dirigée sur elle. Son sourire s'agrandit en se disant qu'il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de sa propre histoire. Même si elle avait réussit à l'embrasser une fois pendant qu'ils faisaient des recherches, Jordan ne croyait pas qu'elle était sérieuse et n'osait pas faire le prochain pas. Qu'importe, Lydia savait ce qu'elle voulait et il n'était pas dit qu'elle ne ferait pas tout pour l'obtenir.

\- Jordan, tu viens m'aider à apporter d'autres plats s'il-te-plaît ?

Il se leva aussitôt et la suivit dans la cuisine, n'imaginant pas les arrières pensées de la jeune femme. Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte elle l'attrapa par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps au sien. Les mains de l'officier vinrent dans un réflexe se poser sur sa taille fine voulant l'écarter de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu... marmonna-t-il refusant de la regarder en face.

\- Quel jeu ? On ne t'a jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de très sérieux ? déclara Lydia la tête levée vers le jeune homme.

Puis elle laissa tomber son masque de fille sûre d'elle. Elle tenait vraiment à lui et elle avait peur qu'il la rejette.

\- Jordan... Je ne joue à aucun jeu. Pas avec toi. Mais je ne sais plus comment te faire comprendre que tu me plais beaucoup et que je voudrai vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de...

Jordan la fit taire d'un baiser ses mains posées sur ses joues, encadrant son visage pâle. Il inversa leurs places la faisant tourner un instant ce qui la fit doucement rire. Il sourit contre ses lèvres en entendant ce son. Puis il la plaqua contre le mur l'embrassant encore.

\- Moi aussi... Moi aussi... Répondit-il seulement entre deux baisers.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon, l'air de rien mais les joues rouges et se frôlant tout le temps. Ils auraient pu passer inaperçu. Enfin si il n'y avait pas eu Scott évidemment.

\- Bah ! Ils sont où les petits fours ?

 _Fin_

* * *

Voilà ! Premier OS de Teen Wolf corrigé ! :)

 **Petite précision** : Je n'ai pas vu la saison 1 de TW et ma coloc' m'a dit après que j'ai fini de l'écrire qu'en réalité Lydia et Scott s'étaient aussi embrassés. Vous imaginez pas ma tête quand j'ai appris ça... Donc j'ai décidé de faire comme pour le dernier chapitre d'Harry Potter : nier l'existence de ce moment. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !

* Derek étant un loup-garou -en colère en plus- il a éliminé le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu. Évidemment on ne conduit pas sous l'emprise d'alcool ou de substances !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)


End file.
